


[podfic] Drycleaning

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Series: respawn!verse podfic [2]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gun Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Geoff Ramsey, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Author's summary:Geoff Ramsey is a man who wears expensive clothes and gets blood stains on them regularly. A man like that needs a damn good drycleaner.Warnings: Reader insert. Gun violence, descriptions of gore. This is not a shipping story.
Series: respawn!verse podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601677
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Drycleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drycleaning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861085) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



> Podficcer's note:
> 
> thanks again to Wren and Threatie for permission to podfic their work

[listen + download here!](https://app.box.com/s/epxkudx0i7be57uy75lwhpkosl921kjp)

Music: "Anachronist" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com


End file.
